NIghts of Betrayal
by Vanessa Nicole Carter
Summary: When Hermione falls in love with Draco emotions run high at Hogwarts.
1. Over the Line

I do not wish to remember what happened to my life those many nights ago at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I must if I wish to recall those facts and tell you the story. The story begins three long summers ago...

I was spending the summer days prior to our return to Hogwarts, including my birthday, at the Burrow with Harry Potter and the Weasley's. It all began two days before my seventeenth birthday; my parents and I had come a few days earlier since the day after my birthday is our return to Hogwarts. We had already celebrated and my parents had already gone back home.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and I were cleaning up the remnants of the celebration. We were happily chatting and gossiping until we heard a loud shrilling sound. Whenever we looked up, we saw Pigwedeon fluttering around Ron's head!

"Calm down you bloody bird!" Ron yelled and caught Pig by the talon. He untied the letter attached to the owl's leg, read the address, and in surprise said, "Um, it's for you Hermione."

Just as surprised as everyone else in the room (who were staring at me vigilantly), I looked at the envelope. On it in green ink was: Miss Hermione Granger

The Burrow

It had a Hogwarts seal on it and was actually quite heavy.

It's got a Hogwarts seal on," I told them as I carefully pulled off the seal. "Haven't you already gotten your school list?" Ron asked. "Yeah, but this is too heavy to be a school supply list," and I pulled out the letter concealed within the envelope. It read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that upon the coming of your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you along with another from your class have been selected to be Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. Enclosed, you will find your badge and will be required to begin your duties on the first day of school.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagol,

Headmaster Deputy Headmistress

After reading the letter a few times over again, I laid it down for Harry and Ron to read. While they read it a few times also, I picked up the envelope and tilted it sideways. Just like a feather floating on air, the badge slid into my hand with a soft "clink". I then pinned it on my shirt and fingered the golden monogrammed sign of authority on my chest.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Harry said. "Yeah, we're really happy for you—wait, does this mean I can't get away with anything anymore?" Ron said. We all couldn't help but laugh. In the midst of our laughing, Ginny came down the stairs for an afternoon snack.

After all of our years at Hogwarts, anyone who hadn't seen us since our first year wouldn't recognize either Ginny or me. Ginny, who hated her straight hair, had let it grow out, long and flowing, and had managed to get it to curl into ringlets. She was about average height, and as "skinny as a toothpick" you might say.

Myself on the other hand, had improved as well. I was about an inch shorter than Harry, was still thin, and my hair was cut to my shoulders, and was STRAIGHT!

"What's all the laughing about?" Ginny asked, "Did I miss something?" "Actually Ginny, you did miss something. Hermione is Head Girl, what a bloody surprise!" Ron said with sarcasm in his voice. "Oh come ON Ron!" Ginny said (obviously not noticing the sarcasm), "Like Hermione hasn't been a shoo-in since her first year at Hogwarts," and she took a bite into a juicy red apple.

As we continued the festivities, Ginny picked up a letter that had arrived for her earlier and began to read it. In a few moments, she started to cough and choke on her apple.

"For goodness' sake, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Chew your food!" and she began to pat her daughter on the back, and then left the room. "What the bloody hell did you read in that letter, Ginny?" Ron asked laughing slightly. "You will never guess who Head Boy is!" she said catching her breath. "Why don't you just tell us so we don't have to," Ron said sarcastically. "You know what, Ron? Just for that, I'm going to make you guess. How do you like that?" Ron flipped her off and she mouthed, "kiss my ass" back at him.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said in the midst of their bickering. Ginny, Ron, and Harry turned slowly towards her and then Ginny asked her, "How did you know that?" "The names of the Head Boy and Girl are engraved on the back of the badges," Hermione answered.

After hearing this shocking news that had caused Ginny to choke on her apple, everyone settled down, quietened up and sat down at the table, all except for Ginny (for this news was nothing new to her). As Ginny headed back up the stairs, Ron—just to be an asshole—yelled up at her, "You had better watch it with the name calling sis, or Hermione might have to send you to detention!"

Just seconds after a package for Ron was thrown at him by Ginny. Rubbing off the marks the table had left on his face when the package hit him, forcing his face down into the table, he said, "Bitch!"

Moments after the package Ginny threw had hit Ron in the head, Ginny yelled, "Pig just brought that for you!" then under her breath muttered, "Asshole."

After the pandemonium that followed—including Ron going up to Ginny's room and bickering with her some more, Harry was finally alone to talk to me about Malfoy being Head Boy.

"Hermione, you're going to have to be very careful this year with Malfoy being Head Boy and all." "Harry, I'll..." "Don't give me that 'I'll be okay Harry' shit Hermione!" Harry said seriously, and I was rather taken aback, "He's not a harmless little first year anymore!" "None of us are, Harry!" I argued back. "You know what he's capable of, what he's done over the last few years..." "Any one of us could have done any of those things!" "Why are you defending him?" "Because ever since our fifth year you've been to quick to accuse people and get mad at them and argue! Just like you're doing now!" "I just don't want you to get hurt," Harry said, calming down a bit, "You are the most important thing to me, Hermione, and if anything ever happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself," and he kissed my hand softly.

"Okay, I'll be as careful as I possibly can. You're not going to lose me Harry, I promise." I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and kissed my head.

Harry and I were best friends, and only friends. But that night, something happened, and we went over the line. After that night our friendship would never be the same. In honor of my birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley allowed each of us to have one alcoholic drink before our return to Hogwarts. But Harry and I snuck in more than one... try about five. We didn't think anything of it at the time, and thought that we'd be sober by midnight. But we were badly mistaken.

At about eleven o'clock, whenever everyone else was asleep, I woke up with an odd feeling in my stomach. I crept up to the top floor, to Harry and Ron's room. The alcohol was overcoming me, not letting me control any of my moves or actions. When I reached his room, I lightly shook Harry so that when he awoke, he wouldn't be startled. Before I left my room, I had changed into a red satin gown and had nothing on under it. Whenever he saw me, he knew why I was there. But I didn't know that he didn't do anything that night under the influence of alcohol. He started kissing me, shoving his tongue in my mouth, and then he picked me up.

He carried me with my arms laced around his neck, down the stairs to Percy's old bedroom (where only a large king sized bed remained). He pulled back the covers and laid me on the bed. He took off my gown and then he took off everything that he had on. That was when we crossed the line.

Harry climbed on top of me and I opened up my legs to him. Then he came into me and I let him take me under, and he pulled the covers back over us. We began to kiss each other once more, and he caressed my neck and body. At ten minutes after two, the door opened and Ron walked in.

"Blood damn hell!" Ron whispered and almost puked. Harry and I jumped off of each other and pulled individual sheets around us. "Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Harry asked as he and I got into our clothes. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought the ghoul might have woken you up and you came down here. What are you doing to or with Hermione?" and he sputtered and mumbled.

"Listen, Ron," Harry said, "we had more than one drink last night. We went a little over the line." "A little?!? Harry, you're having sex with your best friend!" "Ron, it was a mistake! But I swear I you speak a word of this to anyone I'll kill you!" I broke in. Ron then became silent and followed Harry back to Ron's room. After I was back in my gown, I went to the room I shared with Ginny and tried to go back to sleep.

I found out later that no matter how much I tossed and turned I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done. I had slept with Harry! I had lost my virginity to my best friend! I knew I had crossed the line and would have to avoid Harry and Ron if at all possible. I also knew that Ron would forgive Harry, and over time, me, but I couldn't forgive myself.

The next morning, I woke up before Harry and Ron. By the same look everyone else gave me that morning, I knew that Harry or Ron hadn't told Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, or George. By the time Harry and Ron woke up, I was already dressed; my luggage was in the new car of Mr. Weasley's, and I was outside, attempting to avoid Harry and Ron.

We were going to travel to Diagon Alley by floo powder and we were going to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. The next morning, Mr. Weasley would bring us our luggage and drive us to King's Cross Station.

From the Weasley's backyard, when Harry and Ron got up and came down to breakfast, I could see them both looking around for me in the kitchen. It was all I could do not to conjure a knife and slit my wrists right there, but all I could do was cry.

To hide my tear-streaked face from their view of me from the back door, I ran behind a tree and almost vomited. When I looked decent enough, I held my head low and let my hair fall and hide my face. I ran for the back door, and once I was inside I dashed up to my room and conjured my potion making things from my trunk. After about ten minutes I had two potions: a short-term birth control potion and a long term one.

Since Harry and I had had sex barely twenty-four hours ago, the short-term potion would be effective enough. I even took a muggle pregnancy test a few weeks afterward just to make sure it worked. At about noon, after our lunch had been eaten, Mrs. Weasley called us downstairs to the kitchen. It was time for us to get ready. It was finally (after much anticipation) time for us to go to Diagon Alley.


	2. Severed Friendship

Previously on Nights of Betrayal

At about noon, after our lunch had been eaten, Mrs. Weasley called us all downstairs to the kitchen. It was time for us to get ready. It was finally (after much anticipation) time for us to go to Diagon Alley.

Chapter 2

Severed Friendship

Once everyone was assembled downstairs, we all followed Mrs. Weasley and grouped around the enormous fireplace. Mrs. Weasley picked up the flowerpot full of floo powder off of the mantle, where it resided with the ever-increasing dust and filth. Mrs. Weasley said,

"Hermione, you and Ginny will go first, then you (she indicated Ron and Harry) will follow afterwards."

"You mean you're not coming with us this year?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"No," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley replied, "Since you are in your sixth year and Ron is in his seventh, we believe that you are old enough to go by yourself." Ginny was overjoyed with relief after that because her friends always teased her by saying that her parents do her shopping for her.

After we had established that, Ginny and I each reached our and put our right hands into the flower pot, and pulled out sufficient amounts of the gritty, sand-like powder. Being sure to watch our heads, we stepped into the fireplace. Just before we were whisked away, I saw Harry and Ron indicate to go upstairs.

"WAIT!" I yelled, "I forgot my- er- my potion supplies upstairs! Ron, Harry, can you come and help me find them?" I said and we ran upstairs to Ginny's room.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Oooh, Hermione, that anxious are we?" Ron asked teasingly. I laughed sarcastically, then I punched him in the nose.

"Anyway, Hermione, I brought you up here to say that I'm sorry for what happened, and I don't want it to affect our friendship," Harry said.

"I'm sorry too, and it won't. From this point on, we all vow never to speak of it again. Agreed?" I said.

"Agreed," they replied in unison, "Still friends?"

"Always," I replied. We had a quick group hug, smiled at each other, and headed back downstairs.

After we had reconciled our friendship, and we were downstairs, I stepped back into the fireplace. I got more floo powder, Ginny and I threw it down, and we both clearly and loudly yelled out, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Instantly, we were engulfed in emerald green flames and started spinning around wildly. Fireplace after fireplace spun around us, and it was unclear as to whether we were moving or if everything around us was instead. Just as I was beginning to get nauseas, we were thrown out of the whirlpool of soot and into the bright, colorful, busy and bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

Not bothering to wait for Ron or Harry, Ginny ran off to find her friends and do her shopping.

"Hey, remember to meet us at Fred and George's shop!" I called after her. When Harry and Ron popped up in the fireplace behind me a few moments afterwards, Ron asked,

"Hermione, where the bloody hell is Ginny?"

"It's okay, Ron, she's gone to meet her friends. I told her that we'd meet her at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when we were all finished shopping. That reminds me, I'll have you met you two later also. I've got to get new robes for my new occupation at Hogwarts."

Just as I was about to turn and leave, Harry caught my arm and said, "Hermione, be sure to watch out for Malfoy." I nodded silently and walked away to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

I wasn't really as worried about Malfoy as I should have been, but I wasn't about to let Harry know that. As I continued walking, I wondered whether Draco would be at Madam Malkin's also.

After about five more minutes of walking though the bunches of witches and wizards, I finally approached Madam Malkin's shop. Just as I reached our to push open the door, I head a voice in the nearby corner that I knew only too well. Even without turning around I could recognize that sneering, drawling voice that had been despised by my friends for seven years. The person who spoke was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello again, mudblood," Malfoy said as he leaned on the crevice in the wall. I pulled my hand back and away from the door, and turned to face him.

"Well look who it is, the great 'Slytherin Prince'. What the hell do you want now? Don't you torture me enough at Hogwarts?"

"Just so you know, Granger, the only reason that I at the way I do, is because I have to keep up 'family appearances'. I can be quite- erm- charming when you get to know me."

"Oh really, prove it. Prove to me that you can be charming. What evidence do you have?"

"Well, I could show you if you like, but I don't think that was the charming you meant. Okay then, do you know about the changes that McGonnagol made?"

"No, but two questions, how would you know, and why should I believe you?"

"One, my father heard it through the grapevine, and two, you have to be more trustworthy, Granger. Come on trust me."

I knew that Harry hated him, and that I needed to too, but I didn't. After seeing this side of Draco, I began to see him in a whole new light. He was very sweet and quite seductive, and once you got past the 'put-on' characteristics, we were both on the same neutral plain, able to be swayed to the light as easily to the dark.

"You know, Draco, I thing that we need to get to know each other a little more." So he stood up straight, and we went into Madam Malkin's shop. AS we walked in I said, "So, Draco, tell me more about these changes that McGonnagol made." We looked at each other and time seemed to stop. The sun shown down on Draco and seemed to form a halo around his head. His eyes were a soft blue with gray swirled in them like an owl's metal talon. When I looked at his hair, shining golden in the light, he didn't have as much gel in it, allowing it to form soft curls framing his bold face. He was more handsome then I had ever noticed him to be.

When we walked into the shop, Madam Malkin began fitting us for our robes while we talked some more about Hogwarts.

"Well, first of all, Dumbledore has added an extra table in the Great Hall. We have to sit at it with all of the damn prefects. Second of all, they have changed our schedules where we are both taking the same classes together although I have no earthly idea why. And the last and stupidest change of them all, we now have adjoining bedrooms, separated by a bathroom." I stopped him right there.

"Wait a minute! What happened to the rooms next to our houses common rooms?"

"What's the matter, Granger, are you scared of me already?" I glared at him.

"Here you are," Madam Malkin interrupted us and handed us our new robes. We paid her ten sickles each and we left the shop. "You know, Draco, I thing we have more in common than you think. And since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other then we need to get better acquainted," I said.

"I don't think Harry will like that, after all, he is your boyfriend," Draco said.

"He's not my boyfriend and Harry doesn't control my life anyway. If he doesn't like it, screw him!" I said.

"That's my kind of woman," Draco said smiling at me.

"So does this mean that we're—together?" I asked Draco.

"Yes," he whispered in my ear.

"But we can't let anyone know that we're together. You because of your father, and myself because of Harry and Ron. Around people that we know, and especially at school, we'll act like we hate each other. But at least in _our_ common room we'll be alone. But what do we do if someone sees us here?" I said.

"Okay," he said, "I will act like I'm sexually harassing you, and we'll have to make it look as realistic as we can."

"So, are you going to accompany me to Flourish and Blotts or are you just going to leave me here blowing in the wind? It's my last stop before I have to meet Harry and Ron at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Of course," he replied and we walked over to Flourish and Blotts together. Once we were inside, Draco led me into a deserted isle He said, " Now to get this relationship started off right. We began to kiss and he was so gentle as we made out.

But what I didn't know was that Ginny had seen us and was running over to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to tell Harry. I can hear her now running yelling,

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" and him saying,

"What Ginny, what is it?"

"Harry, it's Hermione!"

"What about Hermione Ginny!"

"She's at Flourish and Blotts with, with, with…"

"With who, Ginny?"

"She's, she's, SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH DRACO MALFOY IN FLOURISH AND BLOTTS!"

"What?!" he and Ron would say.

"I saw them Harry!" and then they would get up and head over. I could see her ratting me out the little bitch!

So as to not break the kissing, with a wave of my want, all of our books were whizzed into our bags and the proper amounts of money were lying on the counter. About five minutes later, I broke the kissing and he looked at me awkwardly.

"Draco, Harry and Ron are coming." Draco turned around and saw the two approaching the shop. Suddenly, we noticed that the store was completely cleared. Draco's breathing pace increased as if he was extremely scared.

"Hermione, do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes, don't worry. I know what you're about to say, let's do it. But Draco, I don't want you to get into trouble with Lucious, so I think we need to be friends for now." He looked angry.

"Fine," he said, and I never really knew if what happened next was real or if it was just very good acting.

But a change had occurred inside me. I felt evil and wanted to do things with Draco, for Draco. The evil was like a lust inside me and it scared me because I liked it. From the moment he said, "Fine," I thought that a relation with him would be all but impossible, but I didn't know how wrong I was.

So Draco grabbed me hard by the wrist and began to pull me up the stairs. I began to struggle against his grip, and I yelled, "Malfoy, let go of me!" but he only tightened his grip on me. The moment we were on the next floor, Harry and Ron walked in. I yelled to them and Draco hit me. He pulled me up to the banister and made me climb on top of it.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Only if you can catch her, Potter!" and Draco threw me off of the banister! Luckily, Harry and Ron caught me just before I hit the ground. "Thanks," I said and they put me on my feet once more.

By that time, though, Draco had already disappeared, and I was glad. "If he loves me so damn much," I thought, " then he wouldn't have thrown me off of the banister with my only chance of survival being that my friends would catch me!"

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied.

"You sounded like you were alright when Ginny came over to tell us that you were MAKING OUT with Draco Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed angrily, "What in the hell were you doing with him, Hermione?" he asked.

"And why?" Ron asked.

"Okay," I began, " what happened is: I ran into Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. He said he needed to tell me about the changes that McGonnagol made at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I bet they're real accurate too," Ron said.

"Yeah, he said that one of them was that we would have adjoining bedrooms separated by a bathroom!" I said.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, it's probably not even true, now let me finish. After we left, he said to follow him to Flourish and Blotts if I ever wanted to see you to again. He showed me you two, or illusions of you two tied up with wands pointed at your heads and two new cronies ready to use the avada kedavra spell on you at any time. He said if I didn't do what he said, he would snap his fingers and you two would be killed. So I'm sorry if I didn't want the only two people that I care about to be killed!" and by this time I had broken our in tears for the effect.

Harry and Ron continuously apologized to me for the way that they acted. Harry said, "I'm sorry, Hermione, there for a minute we thought you might actually be in love with Draco Malfoy!" and that was the last straw!

"So what if I am in love with him, Harry? I can fall in love with whoever I damn well please and you cannot control my life!"

"Hermione, what in the…"

"No, don't even try to understand," I said, "I shouldn't have thought that you would understand," and I began to walk our, but Harry grabbed my arm, he whirled me around, and did something I never thought possible from him. He slapped me, so hard that I was thrown down on the floor.

Moments later, I raised my hand to my stinging face. When I took my hand away, it was covered in blood. "Harry, this is serious," Ron said. I got up, cleaned my face, and then faced Harry.

"It was stupid of me to have thought you could take a joke, or at least listen long enough to understand me, not hit me!"

I ran our of the store, and Harry tried to run after me, but Ron held him back telling him, "Harry, no. There's nothing you can do now, just let her be alone for a while." At least Ron understands. I ran through the busy streets to the leaky Cauldron. I went up to my room and threw myself down on the bed and began to cry. I got up a while later, went to the bathroom, and cleaned the rest of the blood of my face. There would be a bruise there tomorrow.

After I cleaned up, I went back and lay on my bed. "Draco," I called softly, "where are you now when I need you the most? Maybe falling in love with you was the worst thing I could have done in my life, but I don't care. I do love you, and whether or not you love me too, I'll make you love me.

I smiled to myself when I thought the plan over in my mind again. It would be perfect. No one could stop me, not Draco Malfoy, not Harry Potter, not Ronald Weasley, and not even Lord Voldemort!" shivers

Not being able to face going out into Diagon Alley only to be slapped again, I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I had all of my meals delivered to me and never left the room.

Harry and Ron often came up and knocked, calling apologies thorough the door and attempting to persuade me to come our. Yet every time, I threw the apologies back in their faces and refused to come out.

Around nine o'clock, I changed into my nightclothes. I made sure that everything I had brought was packed neatly in order. Tomorrow, I would finally be going home, back to Hogwarts. I would desert Harry and Ron and would put my plan into action. No one will be able to stop me!


End file.
